Daniel's Retirement
by marissa275
Summary: Part of the DoD series. Warning: Spoilers. After Daniel retires, Marissa and Brie have to deal with constant issues with enemies, including Divas Champion, Charlotte, and Stephanie McMahon, and taking care of their injured husbands and siblings while also preparing for WrestleMania, but they have each other and friends to help along the way. (re-written summary)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just a story that will be 5-10 chapters mostly surrounding the events after Daniel Bryan's Retirement. Warning: There are spoilers involving the DoD Series.

* * *

 _ **Before Raw: Feb. 8, 2016**_

WWEDanielBryan: Due to medical reasons, effective immediately, I am announcing my retirement. Tonight on Raw, I'll have a chance to elaborate. #gratitude

MarissaWWE: WWEDanielBryan Oh no! I'll miss you. One of my best moments in the WWE is when I faced you and mikethemiz in that Triple Threat for the US Title.

WWEDanielBryan: MarissaWWE mikethemiz Sadly it's true. And that was one of my favorite matches too.

mikethemiz: WWEDanielBryan MarissaWWE We will miss you pal. Wish we could've had another Triple Threat match. #bestmatchever

* * *

I turn to my close friend, Chris Jericho, whose locker-room I'm in. He's playing WWE 2k16 on the X-Box One.

"Have you been on any social media today?" I ask.

"No." Chris says. "Did your hubby make some huge announcement about his return or something?"

I roll my eyes. "No, but this is huge."

Chris takes a sip of his water. "What is it?"

"D-Bry is retiring."

Chris spits out his water. "What?!"

"Look at Twitter when you're not busy making yourself attires on Superstar Threads."

Chris rolls his eyes. "Okay, but I also made you an attire."

"I doubt it."

"I really did."

"How's your wife and the kiddies?"

"Morgan is doing good. Bella told me that you were more of a badass than me the other day."

"I knew she was my favorite."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, WWE's newest Superstar, AJ Styles, walks in.

"You guys see it?" He says.

"Yes." I say. "But Chris somehow hasn't."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yeah."

"So Daniel's retiring?" Chris says.

"Yes!" We yell at him.

"Sheesh...calm down." He starts to play the game again.

"You playing 2k16?" AJ asks Chris.

"Yeah. Wanna play?"

"Sure."

"What?" I ask. "Do I get to play?"

"Nope."

I roll my eyes and exit the locker-room. As I walk down the hall, my husband calls me. I pick up the call.

Me: "I've been expecting you."

Hubby: "Of course you have been. I'm your favorite person ever in the whole wide world."

I roll my eyes. Me: "I would smack you for that, but that's impossible right now."

Hubby: "I am your favorite person. Right?"

Me: "No. The kids are tied there. You're second."

Hubby: "But my badass genetics make up 50% of each of them."

Me: "You're second."

Hubby: "Maybe, I should RKO you for that comment."

Me: "Randy! I was only kidding!"

Randy: "Sure you were."

Me: "You're jealous of your own children!"

Randy: "No, I'm not!"

Me: "Yes, you are!"

Randy: "Daniel's retiring."

Me: "I know...stop changing the subject!"

Randy: "I'm not!"

Me: "Not jealous of the kids or not changing the subject?"

Randy: "Both. They say hi and that they love you, by the way."

Me: "Aw..tell them I love them too."

Randy: "I will. Daddy loves you too."

Me: "Did you just call yourself 'Daddy'?"

Randy: "I did actually."

Me: "I'm so tweeting about this."

Randy: "Go ahead. Daddy loves the attention."

Me: "Stop calling yourself that, or you won't have mine."

Randy: "I'll stop! I love you, Babe."

Me: "Love you too."

Randy: "Call me after Raw."

Me: "Will do."

Randy: "Bye, Babe."

Me: "Bye."

I hang up and get on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: Just got done talking to RandyOrton. He called himself "Daddy". #weirdhusband

I go to find Renee Young, but I end up running into our current Divas Champion and my former friend and protege, Charlotte. She is also known as Ashley Fliehr. She is also my opponent tonight.

"Marissa…" She says. "How are you and your psychopathic husband?"

"We're great knowing that I'm going to beat you tonight and go on to face you and Brie at Fastlane for the Divas Championship and win." I say.

"But you have to beat me tonight first."

"But, Ash, I taught you everything you know; not everything I know."

"Whatever." She walks away.

Brie walks up. "What'd she want?"

"Oh, you know, the usual bitchiness." I say. I point to my shirt. "Look what I'm wearing to the ring."

Brie smiles as I'm wearing Daniel's last WWE t-shirt. "Love it. Do you want me and Alicia to walk out with you to even the odds tonight?"

"Yeah."

* * *

("Recognition" plays)

"This is a Divas match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Ric Flair, from Charlotte, North Carolina, the WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Brie Bella and Alicia Fox, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Charlotte and I lock up. She gets the advantage and hits me with a Clothesline. I get up and get hit by her with a Spear. She pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I hit her with a few Right Hands. Ric starts yelling at me. I look at him. Brie and Alicia run over to distract him. Charlotte goes to roll me into a Cradle, but I roll her into my own.

1...2...3!

I roll out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

Brie, Alicia, and I look at each other before doing the Yes Chant.

* * *

After Daniel's Speech

We all go backstage after Daniel and Brie. I had tears at the edge of my eyes. Most people are bunched up in a group still. I slip out of the group and stand off to the side. Daniel and Brie walk over to me.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Daniel says.

"Yeah." I say. "I guess so."

"We need to hug it out."

We hug quickly. "Bye, Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

_**SmackDown Filming: Feb. 9, 2016**_

BellaTwins: So proud of Brie and MarissaWWE for all of their hard work. Both are going through alot right now. N

MarissaWWE: BellaTwins Thanks Nikki.

* * *

"So what are you and Randy doing for Valentine's Day?" Paige asks.

"I don't know." I say. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Is my brother visiting you for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes. Colby (Seth) is."

"That's cute."

"Yeah."

"Do you got a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Against Summer."

"Boring."

"Do you have one?"

"Teaming with Brie against Naomi and Tamina."

"That'll be good."

"Yep. I'm excited to see their match against Sasha and Becky at Fastlane."

"Me too."

Both of our phones start to ring. We look at each other before answering.

Me: "Hey, Baby."

Randy: "Hey, Beautiful. Saw that you're in the Divas Championship match at Fastlane."

Me: "If I win, I'll be an 8 time champ, not counting the US Title."

Randy: "I know. I keep track of your championship reigns. Guess what."

Me: "What?"

Randy: "I might be able to return at Fastlane."

Me: "That's great. It'll be weird seeing you on TV with new tats and no beard."

Randy: "Do you not like it?"

Me: "No. I do, but I kinda miss your beard."

Randy: "Oh. By the way, Alanna and Junior miss you."

Me: "I miss them too."

Randy: "How's everything at SmackDown?"

Me: "Okay...I'm facing Naomi and Tamina tonight."

Randy: "Teaming with Brie?"

Me: "Yep."

Randy: "Good luck. I gotta go. Junior...um...had an accident."

Me: "Wet wipes are on the top shelf in the bathroom."

Randy: "Thanks, Baby. Love you."

Me: "Love you too."

I hang up the phone and look at Paige.

"We need our guys back." She whines.

"I know."

* * *

Brie Mode!...

"And their opponents, accompanied to the ring by Alicia Fox, the team of Brie Bella and Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I start off the match off against Naomi. She hits me with Right Hands. I stumble. She goes to Superkick me, but I dodge. Naomi goes to hit me again, but I dodge and hit a RKO. I go for the pin.

1...2…

Tamina pulls me off. I duck as Brie runs at her with a Running Forearm. They roll out of the ring. I turn round and get hit with the Rear View. Naomi pins me.

1...2...kickout!

I run and tag Brie. Naomi tags in Tamina. Tamina hits Brie with a SuperKick. She pins her.

1...kickout!

Brie hits Tamina with a few Dropkicks. Tamina then manages hits her with a SuperKick. She pins Brie again.

1...2...kickout!

Brie tags me in. I hit Tamina with a Thesz Press. I unload on her with punches. When she gets up, I hit a Chaotic Ending on her.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, Brie Bella and Marissa!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Raw: Feb. 15, 2016**_

McCoolMichelleL: MsCharlotteWWE better watch out. My girl MarissaWWE is not easy to beat. **#QueenofChaos**

MarissaWWE: Thanks McCoolMichelleL that means a lot. MsCharlotteWWE will learn just how hard it is to beat me at Fastlane.

* * *

Natalya and Paige sat in Catering with me. Stephanie had arranged a meeting for all of Divas who got her text. Somehow, Brie, Alicia, and we were the only ones without the text. We weren't getting along lately, and the other girls who didn't receive the text were my closest friends still wrestling. I think my sister's up to something. I just don't know what.

"Steph is up to something." Nattie says.

"Definitely." Paige says. "But what?"

"I feel like it has something to do with her problems with me." I say.

"Why?"

"The Divas uninvited are me and my closest friends."

"She invited Jojo, but not Eden or Renee. It would make sense. Eden and Renee likes you."

"Yep."

"She's threatened by you." Nattie says.

"Well...she should be. I plan on getting control of Raw away from her and Paul."

"Who's it going to if your plan works?"

"Shane…"

"I thought he didn't talk to anyone in the family anymore."

"Just me and Randy. He comes to our house every once in awhile."

"Is he coming back?" Paige asks.

"Next week."

"That's not all. Is it?"

"Let's just say there will be a reunion soon."

"The DoD?"

I stick a piece of gum in my mouth. "Maybe. I gotta find Eve and Randy anyways."

"What'd you do for Valentine's Day?" Nattie asks.

"Eve's here?!" Paige asks.

"Nattie, we had a fancy dinner." I say. "Paige, yes."

"Can I come too?"

"Sure...you wanna come too, Nattie?"

"No...you go. I'll start seeing if I can find out what your sis is up to."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I smile. "Thanks, Nattie."

"No prob."

* * *

Paige and I walk into Cody's locker-room. He, Randy, Eve, and, surprisingly, my brother, Colby are sitting in there.

"Colby!" Paige yells before hugging him.

"Woah, Paige. Calm down." He says. "Hi, Sis."

"Sup, Bro." I say.

"Ahem." Randy coughs.

"What?"

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"No...where's our kids?"

"With Brie."

"You didn't even let me see them…"

"You'll see them later."

"Did you go see your trainer yet?"

"Yeah…I'm not cleared to compete Sunday."

"Damn it."

"Hey!" Eve says. "My kid is still in here."

"He's like 4 months."

"My son doesn't need to hear that language." Cody says.

"Raeven doesn't speak yet."

"Maybe I'll just tell Alanna what 'it' means."

"That's too far, Rhodes. She's seven."

"Maybe I will."

"Do it, and I will rip your throat out." Randy says.

"I'll have Konnor and Viktor protect me."

"I have Ted and John. And you know they're protective of my kids too."

"And me." Colby adds.

"And Colby."

"I'm going to go pick up the kids." I say.

"I'm going too."

* * *

After Randy and I pick up the kids, we start to walk down the hall. Alanna holds my hand, and Randy is carrying Randy Jr.

"Mommy?" Alanna asks.

"Yes, Sweetie." I say.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"No."

"Are you going to beat someone up?"

"Probably."

"Yay."

Randy chuckles. "Do you like it when Mommy beats people up?"

"Yeah. I like it when you beat people up too, Daddy. Especially when it's Uncle Colby. Do you get to wrestle again yet?"

Randy frowns. "No, Sweetie."

"Aw."

"Randy," I say. "Do you think my sister might've done something to make sure you stayed out of action?"

"I don't see why. I've left the Authority alone for awhile now."

I sigh. "I'm just trying to think of why you can't compete. You're healed up."

"I know. It sucks."

"It does. Doesn't it?" Ashley walks up with her father, Ric. "I guess the Viper, Randy Orton, might not compete at WrestleMania either. What a shame. Your family must be very disappointed. You should feel terrible. At least, you don't have to retire...yet."

I look at Alanna. "Sweetie, hold your father's hand." She lets go of my hand and holds Randy's. I look at Ashley and Ric. "Ric, you might want to explain to your daughter that she shouldn't mess with my family. Especially considering how I tend to get sometimes."

"How you tend to get? You're always going insane on people. I hope your daughter, Alanna, doesn't end up just like you."

Alanna speaks up. "At least, my mom isn't a stupid bitch like you!"

Randy and I look at each other shocked.

Ashley looks at Alanna. "What did you call me?"

"Stupid bitch." Randy Jr. says.

I look at my two year old son in shock. Randy and I start laughing.

"Learn to control your children!" Ashley hisses.

"Tell me that when you have kids...and another husband."

"Ugh!" She and Ric walk away.

* * *

"Last week was hard for Daniel." Brie says. "But because of all the love that all of you have shown him. He was really able to turn a bad situation into something positive. And you know he is really excited for his next chapter of his life-"

(Recognition plays)

Charlotte and Ric walk out.

"You really have to live everyday like it's your last." Charlotte says. "That's why, Brie, I understand if you need to forfeit Fastlane."

"And why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know. I just feel that most women would want to be at home with their husband. I mean Daniel lost everything, Brie. His childhood dream, his career. I mean I kinda think it's selfish. But who am I to judge your marriage?"

"You know what? You're right. Who are you to judge? And I don't owe you any explanations. But I will tell you this. Daniel supports me 100 percent."

"You mean you support you and Daniel 100 percent. Oh! That's why you're here! You and Daniel need the money."

"Wow. Wow. Wow. What was it? A couple weeks ago, you claimed you injured my sister, Nikki? And, then, now, you have the nerve to come out here and talk about Daniel?"

"Wait! Excuse me, everyone. Did I personally attack Daniel? No. I made a sympathetic gesture. Wait! All of you guys agree with me! Wait! Wait! I'm on your side! I'm for Daniel and for Brie being there for Daniel. I made a sympathetic gesture. Brie, you need to go home. Help Nikki with physical therapy. Open up bed and breakfast with Daniel. Go home and be the good sister and wife that I know you are. I don't need you. They certainly don't need you. But you know who needs you? Your husband and your sister need you."

"I think you came out here to mess with my head because you are scared. And you literally are throwing Daniel and Nikki in my face and Randy and Seth in Marissa's because you know we are not easy beats. But let me tell you something. You have just added fuel to our fires. And I am standing here in disgust seeing the champion you have become."

"I hope you remember this moment because I gave you the opportunity to walk away. What I have become? I can only imagine what Marissa's psychotic babies and your goat-faced vegan babies are gonna become!"

Brie and Charlotte start fighting each other. Charlotte runs out of the ring, but I stand behind her. She runs back into the ring. Ric tries to distract me, but I slap him. Brie slap Charlotte again. I slip behind Charlotte and hit her with the RKO. Ric pulls her out of the ring with Brie and me standing victorious.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed this story so far. Next Chapter will be Fastlane.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: Feb. 16, 2016**_

"Disrespectful rookie…" I mutter as I walk up to meet my friend, Maryse. "Hi, Ryse."

"Who's a disrespectful rookie?" Eden Stiles, one of the ring announcers, asks. "Charlotte?"

"Lana."

"What she'd say to you?" Ryse asks. "I thought you liked her."

"She said that her fiance is much more of a man than my slimy, snakey, injured husband."

"What did you say to her?"

"Marissa told her that she obviously didn't know the difference between man and neanderthal." Nattie says.

"And that Rusev needs to learn what a razor is." I say.

Ryse and Eden laugh. We take some selfies. I post one on Twitter.

* * *

MarissaWWE: The Selfie Squad. maryse0uellet NatbyNature RealEdenWWE

maryse0uellet: MarissaWWE NatbyNature RealEdenWWE We look sexy!

MarissaWWE: maryse0uellet NatbyNature RealEdenWWE We always do.

* * *

Ryse and I walk to Cody's locker-room. Randy, Ted, and Eve are there with him. I wrap my arms around Randy as I sit down.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks.

"Stupid rookies…" I say.

"Charlotte?"

"Why does everyone assume it's always her?"

"It's the most reasonable guess."

"Well, it's not Charlotte."

"Who is it?"

"Lana."

"What'd she say?"

"Said Rusev was more of a man than you."

"Kick her ass…"

"That can be arranged."

"Hello." Ted says. "It's me."

I throw a hairbrush at him. He actually gets hit.

"What the fuck!" He yells.

"I hate that song." I say.

"What's with you and hairbrush throwing?"

"I don't know."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Summer ran at me with a Clothesline. I dodge and hit a Chaotic Ending. I pin her.

1...2...3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I grab a microphone. "Charlotte and Brie, I know you're both watching...You both have had your opportunities to speak on our match at Fastlane, but you both are so focused on each other that you've forgotten about me. Now, I respect you both. Actually, I take that back. I respect Brie, but she shouldn't expect me to go easy on her. And, Charlotte, if I'm not going easy on Brie, it's only ten times worse for you. Never talk about someone's family. Trust me. When Brie and I fight you, we'll be thinking about everything you said with every punch we give you. But in the end, I'll become the first four-time WWE Divas Champion."

I drop the microphone and head backstage.

"Rissa," Eve says. "I think you regained all that fire you had during the Diva of Domination times."

"Trust me." I say. "I know I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed so far.

* * *

 _ **Fastlane: Feb. 21, 2016**_

"I'm done...so done with her." I say as I walk into Dean Ambrose's locker-room, where everyone's hanging out.

By everyone, I mean almost everyone. Eve, Cody, Ryse, Ted, Dean, Renee, John, Chelle, Daniel, both Bellas, Colby, Paige, Randy, and I were all in there. That's fifteen people.

"Who's her, Sis?" Colby asks.

"Stephanie."

"What she'd do?" Randy says. "She isn't even here."

"Oh, trust me...you'll be pissed."

"What did the Queen Bitch do?" Dean asks.

"Paid Randy's trainer to say he couldn't compete."

"What?!" Nikki says.

"The trainer just told me."

Randy clenches his fist. "Why?"

"I don't know, but this is personal."

"What are you gonna do?" Chelle asks.

"Challenge her to a match."

Brie spits out her drink. "When?"

"For WrestleMania."

Daniel gasps. "You're serious?"

"Yes I am. Someone needs to shut her up. And I'm willing to be the one to do it."

John smirks. "About time."

"But I need some assistance. Steph has some lackeys to help her. Chelle, Eve, Ryse...I think it's finally time."

"I'll get the jackets." Eve says.

"Good, Brie and Paige, I need you guys too."

"Got it." Paige says.

I notice Daniel is actually wearing Vans. "By the way...Damn Daniel."

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Ambrose already did that."

"Fine...let's go Brie."

"Okay." Brie says.

We leave to go to the guerilla for our match.

* * *

("Recognition" plays)

"This match is scheduled for one fall ad s for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Ric Flair, from Charlotte, North Carolina, the WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte!"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

Brie Mode!...

"And their opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Brie and I both go after Charlotte. We take turns hitting her with Right Hands. I then hit her with the Chaotic Ending. Ric pulls her out of the ring.

Brie and I lock up. I hit her with a Bulldog. I then hit her with a Dropkick. I go up to the the top turnbuckle to hit a Crossbody, but Charlotte shoves me off. I fall to the ring. Charlotte pins me.

1...2…

Brie breaks the pin. She slams Charlotte's face onto the mat and hits her with Brie Mode. Brie elbows Ric off before pinning Charlotte.

1...2…

I break the pin. I throw Brie out of the ring and shoulder-first into the barricade. I hit Charlotte with a Clothesline. She gets up and tries to do the same to me, but I dodge with the Matrix Move. I get back up and Irish Whip her into the ropes. She comes back and hits me with a Spear. I get pinned.

1...2...kickout!

Charlotte starts to get frustrated. She walks around the ring. I get up and hit her with the RKO. I kick Ric off.

1...2…

Brie breaks the pin. She goes for a Bella Buster, but I counter before hitting her with a Picture Perfect. Charlotte gets up and hits another Spear. She pins me.

1…

Brie breaks it up. She hits a Bella Buster on Charlotte. I hit a Chaotic Ending on her and lock in the Sharpshooter, but Charlotte breaks it. She locks me in a Figure Four and tries for the Figure Eight, but I counter it into my own Figure Four. Charlotte taps, but the referee is distracted...by my sister. I release the hold and hit a Suicide Dive on Stephanie. Next thing I know, the bell is rung.

"Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Charlotte!"

Steph smirks at me. "Sorry, Sis."

I hit her with a Thesz Press and start punching her. Security pulls me off and takes me backstage. She follows.

"You're pathetic." She sneers. "You should've stayed with me."

She turns around and gets slapped by Chelle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Raw: Feb. 22, 2016**_

Randy and I were alone in my locker-room. I layed down on his lap.

"I want to do very dirty things to you right now." He whispers.

"You always do." I say before sighing.

"Baby Girl...you need to put a smile on your face."

"Why?"

"Cause I need you to be happy, and I'm only happy when you are."

"I just don't get why it's always me. Roman messed up her plans. She takes out her anger by messing me up. When Dean came back a while back after getting put through cinder blocks, she yelled at me until you dragged me away. When you betrayed the Authority, she had me fucking attacked, Randy. And then the same happened when you returned. Then, the Wyatts admitted she had paid them to help take Dean and Roman out, she put me in a Handicap match."

"Rissa-"

"I'm done with her. I'm sick and tired of being her little punching bag."

"Then stop letting it happen."

"I don't-"

"How many times has she taken out her anger on you no just after our days in the Authority?"

"4 or 5."

"Exactly. Rissa, I'm tired of this bitch hurting my wife. I'll be making sure this stops as well."

"Are you coming back tonight?"

"No. I'm waiting until they least expect it."

"Shane is returning tonight."

* * *

Stephanie is about to accept her award when it finally happens.

Here comes the money!

Here we go.

Here comes the money!...

Shane enters and heads to the ring. Dad tries to hug him, but he shoves him away.

"You had to do it. Didn't ya?" Shane asks. "This is the straw that broke the camel's back and that's why I'm back. The Vincent J. McMahon Legacy of Excellence Award...phenomenal idea. Amazing. And show be bestowed on someone who's a worthy recipient." He looks at our sister. "And that's not you. You and your husband, Triple H, have been running this company into the ground. Let's look at the stock, the ratings, the plethora of talent injuries. All under your watch. Down into the ground. Great job."

"You're saying this in front of this packed house in Detroit. Right?" Stephanie says. "Okay because you don't know what it means to be a success. How would you? All you are is a quitter. Now get the hell out of my-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Steph," I say as I enter the ring. "I have to say a few things to you myself. First of all, it's YOUR father's ring. And second, you don't really understand what's going on here." I turn to Shane and Vince. "So...is someone gonna tell her?"

"Do you want to tell her?" Shane asks Vince. "Or do you want me too?"

"Shane, Marissa," Vince says. "I don't think this is the time or the place."

"We don't have to get into all the gory details, but this is definitely the time and place."

"Yes." Steph says. "Let's get this out here."

"Several years ago, your father messed up big time. HUGE. And who was here to save the day?"

"You." I say to Shane.

"So this is what happened." Shane says to Steph. "Cause you don't know. Your father and I...we cut ourselves a deal. And in that deal, I was able to do lots of things that I wanted to do. I was able to take some time off...build some businesses. But one thing's for sure, Stephanie...I never lost my place in line."

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Steph says. "Nothing happens in WWE's business that I don't know."

"Actually…" I say. "That's very wrong."

"I understand this is a tough pill for you to swallow." Shane says. "And believe me it's a tough spot. You don't know what you don't know, but know this…the reason you were allowed to climb so far thus far is because I let it happen."

"We'll have a conversation later on-" Vince gets cut off.

"Is it true, Dad?" Steph asks. "Is this true?"

"And the award will be presented to you backstage."

"Is it true?" Shane asks.

"Is it?" I ask.

"There's some truth to it." Vince says. "Okay?"

"It's all true." Shane says. "You know what it was, Stephanie? At the time, it was Best for Business...I want control of Monday Night Raw."

"I'll give you what you want...how's that?" Vince says.

"What's the catch?"

"There's not really a catch. I'll give you what you want as long as you have one match one night. An opponent of my choosing. I'll tell you where and when and who. So what about it Shane O? Everyone's happy to see Shane O' Mac."

"You got a deal."

"Well before you leave, I'm gonna name a place; I'm gonna name an opponent almost as big a your ego. Not quite but almost. And the place and time is gonna be...WrestleMania. And your opponent...the Undertaker. And just so you can't take your ball and run home like you have before...this match is going to be inside Hell in a Cell!"

I look at Vince with disbelief.

* * *

I walk backstage in complete astonishment. Shane follows. I turn to talk to him.

"Shane." I say.

"I know." He says.

"But what are you-"

"I'll fight Taker. I have to."

"But what if-"

"Don't worry about me...worry about yourself."

"But-"

"Don't-"

"Fine…"

We find my friends and family. I run over to Randy.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Keep recruiting people to join our cause." Cena says.

"We don't have to change anything." Shane says. "DoD, you take the fight to Steph and the lackeys. Randy, Cena, Colby, and the rest of that re injured...or supposed to be, recruit people. Brie, Nattie, Paige, listen to see if you hear about any of Stephanie's plans."

"Yes, sir." Everyone but Paige says.

"I can't believe Shane O'Mac knows my name." Paige says.

"Excuse her…" I say. "She's a fangirl."


	7. Chapter 7

_**SmackDown Filming: Feb. 23, 2016**_

"Next Monday." I say.

"What next Monday?" Ted asks.

"Time to start the biggest Diva faction return ever…"

"Oh."

"Stephanie's here tonight." Cody says.

"I know." I reply. "And Shane isn't."

"Are you planning something?" Eve asks.

"I'm gonna tell her off tonight."

"You're engaging in conflict with a bitch…" Ryse says. "Your attitude is back."

"Yep...anyone know where my husband is at?"

"He and your brother are trying to talk Brock and Paulrus into joining our cause."

"And they didn't take me...assholes...I'll be back."

I exit the room and find Randy and Colby talking to Paul Heyman. I don't see Lesnar at all.

"Please, Paul." I hear my brother say. "Hear us out."

"Why should I?" Heyman sneers.

"Because…" Randy says. "It would be the smart thing to do."

"Are you threatening me, Orton?"

"Maybe I am…"

"Why don't-"

"Heyman," I say. "I suggest you at least hear us out. Remember, my husband does have issues with anger."

"So does my client."

"But you should hear us out. This concerns a certain group that has been a problem for most of the WWE roster."

"The Wyatts or the Authority?"

"Authority."

"I'll listen."

"Shane and I are rallying up the people willing to fight against the Authority. Lesnar is one of those people. I know he doesn't like to talk with others much because the man has been betrayed so much, but I am his friend. And so are the majority of the people working for this cause. I know he gets busy, but I'm asking for his help. And his favorite scripted rival is already on board."

"Ambrose?"

"Yep."

"I'll talk to him, Mrs. Orton, but I can't tell you that he'll agree for sure."

"Thank you, Heyman."

Heyman leaves. Randy and Colby look at me.

"How do you that?" Colby asks.

"Because I'm Marissa and I'm-"

Miz stops as he walks by us. "Don't you dare."

"Awesome."

"You are never gonna listen. Are you?"

"Never."

"See you around."

"See ya."

Randy smirks. "Marissa Orton, professional wrestler, business woman, and catchphrase stealer."

"I need a business card with that on there."

"We could have those made."

"Maybe."

"I'm so a third wheel." Colby says.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes at him.

"Are you gonna confront Steph tonight?"

"Yep."

* * *

Stephanie is in the ring with a microphone. I stand by the guerilla.

"What my sister and brother have done this week is unacceptable." She says. "But they won't throw me off my game so easily...I know you fans like them better, but they don't deserve a damn thing in this company. That's why I cost her the Divas Title at Fastlane. She doesn't-"

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Stephanie…" I say. "I don't deserve anything in this company? I've worked a helluva lot more than you in your career."

"At least I'm not the bastard daughter! You were never my sister! You are just a parasite in our family!"

I look down at the ground and bite my lip.

Stephanie turns the crowd and continues. "Look at this! She's pathetic! Marissa is no McMahon! She is too weak and pathetic! She was the weak link in the Authority when she was in it! The only reason Randy Orton married her is out of pity! He and their children are ashamed of her!"

I turn Stephanie around and slap her. "You're right, Stephanie. We were never sisters! But you know what?! I am not weak! I am not pathetic! And you have just pushed me past my limit!"

She chuckles. "And what are you going to do?! Nothing! Like always!"

I glare at her. "Actually, I will. I want a match...at WrestleMania...against you! I am going to do what has been needed to be done for a long time! I am going to finally shut you up!"

She laughs. "Fine...I accept!"

She goes to slap me, but I grab her arm and punch her. Stephanie rolls out of the ring with a look of fear in her eyes. I stand on the turnbuckle that Randy would've posed on and point at the WrestleMania sign.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Raw: Feb. 29, 2016**_

"I love how this is turning out." Roman Reigns says. "The DoD returning on the first ever Leap Day Raw to stick it to Stephanie."

"And we'll be around for a long time." Eve says.

"This is gonna be great! Good luck girls!" Roman says before leaving.

"That's my brother." I say.

"He's a nice brother." Chelle says.

"I'm gonna go too...gotta find Randy."

"Bye."

I walk down the hall looking for Randy. Triple H grabs my arm as we walk past each other.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." He says. "Stephanie knows what she's doing. You don't."

"I don't think you know what you're talking about." I reply. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Do you now? When did you actually start using your head?"

"Since I left the Authority actually…"

"You won't beat your sister. She knows you inside and out."

"She's not my sister. And I know her just as much."

"My wife won't lose to the likes of you…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Stop stealing Miz's catchphrases. Dammit!"

"What?"

"Catchphrase stealer, you won't beat my wife."

"I think you're wrong. My wife will beating yours." Randy says walking up. "And now we're leaving."

Randy drags me away to Catering.

"He started it." I say.

"Oh. I believe you." Randy replies. "I got news."

"What is it?"

"Lesnar has accepted, so have Banks and Lynch."

"Good...I have other news."

"What?"

"The board approved!"

"You mean-"

"Buh bye Divas Title. Welcome back Women's Title."

"How do you do it?"

"I have very strong reasoning."

"Well that body has strong reasoning for many things."

"I can't believe you just said that…"

"Anyways...when's it coming back?"

"WrestleMania."

"Oh. This is great."

"Yep."

"May I have a kiss?"

I kiss him on the lips. "There you go, Handsome."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

"I need to go."

"Go kick some ass, Sweetheart. And make history."

* * *

"She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Steph says. "But now that she's challenged me, I would like to invite Marissa to the ring."

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I enter the ring and glare at Stephanie and Naomi, Tamina, and Summer Rae, who she invited to the ring.

"You called?" I ask.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you what you're getting yourself into. I'm-"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Don't interrupt!" Naomi says.

I shush her. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Actually…" Steph says. "You don't because you just fell into my trap."

The four go in to attack me, but the lights blackout. As they turn back on, Chelle, Ryse, and Eve are in the ring.

"Surprise!" Chelle says.

The crowd is freaking out. DoD chants start.

"I think you-" Steph gets cut off by Ryse.

"I think you should shut up!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Summer asks.

"The original blonde, hair-flipping bitch!"

Summer gets in Ryse's face.

"Shit bout to go down." Eve says.

"Damn right it is." I reply.

Summer slaps Ryse.

"3...2...1!" Chelle counts.

Ryse attacks Summer. Eve and Naomi start to fight as do Chelle and Tamina. Stephanie tries to sneak out of the ring. However, I notice and pull her back. My girls clear the ring of Tamina, Summer, and Naomi.

Stephanie realizes she has no help. She backs away from me into Chelle. She tries running to the left; Eve blocks her escape. She tries running to the right; Ryse blocks her.

Stephanie goes after me. I block her and then give her a huge slap. Naomi then pulls her out of the ring.

The Divas of Domination celebrate in the ring. I hug the girls as the fans chant 'This is Awesome!' at us."

* * *

Just a little fun fact...I just happened to be writing this chapter when Maryse returned. What a coincidence!


	9. Chapter 9

I know. It's been a while since I updated this one. The plan is for now to try to update this FanFic, Obsession, or Road to my First Women's Championship every week while I'm updating Ready to Change, which hopefully should be finished by the end of July. After that, I'll be finishing at least two of the three other FanFics before starting a new one which should be the third main FanFic of the Divas of Domination Series. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: March 1, 2016**_

"We're back, bitches!" I say.

"Damn." Chelle says. "It feels like home again."

"Yep. Dominance is in the air."

"DoD is back." Ryse says. "We're kicking ass."

"Not tonight." Stephanie says as she walks up. "Not in your match tonight." She looks at me. "You're facing the League of Nations."

"We can beat the League of Nations." Eve says.

"Not all of you. Marissa is...in a Handicap match...unless she can find partners."

"Us." Chelle says.

"Not including you three, Legacy, Cena, Dean, Roman, or Y2AJ." Stephanie walks away.

"Shit."

"What do we do?" Ryse asks.

We suddenly hear a trombone playing down the hall.

"Use that favor Xavier owes you for appearing on UpUpDownDown." Eve says.

I lead the other three down the hall. I walk to Xavier.

"Hey, Xavier…" I say.

"Hey, Marissa…" He replies.

"Remember that favor you owe me?"

"Yeah…"

"I kind of need partners against the League of Nations and-"

"The three behind you."

"And Steph won't let them."

"Wow. She's being a bitch."

"Please."

"What do you guys think?"

"I hate the League of Nations." Kofi says.

"We're in." Big E says.

"Thank you, guys. I'll wear my Booty-O's shirt."

"Good."

* * *

"That was easy." I say as we enter my locker-room.

"What was?" Randy asks.

"Stephanie said I had to face the League of Nations in a Handicap match if I don't find partners."

"What?! Do we need a Legacy reunion?"

"She said no Legacy, Cena, Dean, Roman, or Y2AJ."

"Who'd you get then?"

"New Day."

"Good. I trust them to help."

"Me too."

"Colby is gonna flip shit when he finds out."

I sigh. "I know. So's Shane."

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'm not a little girl, Randy."

"Well…"

"This is not the time to talk about your daddy kink."

He shoots me a look.

Eve laughs. "It's not much of a surprise that he has one."

"He has it bad."

Randy pulls me into onto his lap. "Shut up, Rissa."

"Okay."

"Do you have any game plan for tonight?"

"Kick ass and try to see if I can pin Rusev."

"Really?"

"If you, Cena, and Cesaro can pin Rusev, then so can I."

"We'll see."

"Watch me."

* * *

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

"Introducing their opponent, first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

It's a new day!

Yes it is!...

"And her partners, the WWE Tag Team Champions, New Day!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sheamus gets in the ring to start the match. Big E starts for us. They exchange Right Hands with each other. Sheamus goes for a Brogue Kick, but Big E dodges and pins Sheamus.

1...2...kickout!

Sheamus tags in Del Rio. Big E tags in Xavier. Del Rio gives Kofi and Big E cheapshots, but I block his shot at me. I slap him. Xavier hits Del Rio with a Dropkick. Del Rio gets up and continuously punches Xavier. He then Irish Whips Xavier into his corner and tags in Barrett.

Barrett unloads punches on Xavier and then picks up Xavier to hit Wasteland. Barrett pins Xavier.

1...2...kickout!

Xavier desperately needs to tag. He makes it to our corner and tags in Kofi. Kofi immediately goes after Barrett. Barrett tags in Rusev. Rusev attacks Kofi and locks him in the Accolade. I run in and break it up. I run back to our corner. Kofi kicks Rusev hard and tags me in. I slide in and wait for Rusev to get up. I hit him with the RKO and pin him.

1...2...3!

"Here are your winners, New Day and Marissa!"

* * *

I walk into my locker-room. "Told ya so."

"I know." Randy says. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Raw: March 7, 2016**_

"I am so ready for WrestleMania." I say.

"It's April 3." Randy replies.

"I know."

"Doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of, but Stephanie will probably find something for me."

"Probably."

"But I am switching theme songs."

"Are you going back to Numb by Linkin Park?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't used it for at least 5 years."

"I know but it suits me better than a Girl like That right now, Randy."

"I have no problem with that."

"You shouldn't."

Cody runs in. "Eve, Ryse, and Chelle have been attacked."

"By who?"

"I don't know. Chelle was gaining consciousness when I came to get you."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Randy, Cody, and I arrive in the Trainer's room. Chelle is sitting on a bed.

"Mickie…" She mutters.

"What?" I ask trying to figure out if I heard her right.

"Stephanie rehired Mickie James as her personal security against us."

"Well...fuck. This messes up my plans."

"Of all people, why Mickie?"

"She knows Mickie hates me."

"True."

"Keep an eye on the other two." I gesture to Maryse and Eve. "I'm going to beat some bitches."

"Take someone with you."

"I can get Nattie or Paige."

* * *

"Ready?" I ask Paige.

"Ready." Paige says before walking up to Mickie. "Oh my god! You're Mickie James! I'm Paige! Such a huge fan! Can I have an autograph?"

"Um...sure." Mickie says.

Mickie goes to sign a poster Paige found. I attack her from behind.

"One step ahead." I say. "Thanks, Paige."

"No problem. I'll make sure she stays here."

"Thanks."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I interrupt Stephanie in the middle of her promo. She glares at me as I walk down the ramp and into the ring.

"Marissa," Stephanie says. "Get the hell out of my ring."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I ask. "It's not your ring."

"Yes it is!"

"I hate how you think you can get away with everything you do to me and everyone else."

"It's because I am the one that is in charge."

"Does that mean you can have my friends attacked?! No! It doesn't!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Stop lying, Stephanie! I know about your little security guard, Mickie James. She's already been taken care of. Don't worry!"

"You should learn to stay out of other people's business!"

"When my friends, who are more like sisters to me than you, are attacked, it is my business!"

"How about I just have you thrown out?"

Before she can get security, I attack her. Security guards run down to the ring and try to get me away from her. Even with seven, they fail.

Three more come out, Finlay, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury. Joey and Jamie do their best and restrain me. Stephanie gets up and slaps me. She then holds my head by my chin.

"How's it feel now, Marissa?" She asks. "How's it feel?"

I spit in her face in response. I got that from Randy.

"Gentlemen," Stephanie says. "Get her out of the arena!"

Suddenly the ten security guards get attacked by ten Superstars. The Superstars are Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, AJ Styles, Chris Jericho, New Day, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, and Zack Ryder.

They all hit the security guards with their finishers. Stephanie goes to leave, but I stop her and hit the RKO. All eleven of us leave the ring.

* * *

Randy looks at us disappointed as we enter the Guerilla area. "You guys always have fun without me!"

Chris laughs at him. "Next time, Randy."

"You always say that."

"You're always injured." Dean says.

"Yeah." I say. "So I got my brothers from another mother." I gesture to Dean and Roman.

"Technically, Shane is your brother from another mother." Randy says.

"I could bring in the Hardy's if I have to."

"Do it!"

"Only if I find it necessary."


	11. Chapter 11

_**SmackDown Filming: March 8, 2016**_

"DoD Tag Team action tonight!" Chelle says.

"Against who?"

"Summer Rae and Team BAD."

"Who's in it?"

"You, me, and Ryse."

"What about Eve?"

"She faces Charlotte tonight."

"Sounds like fun."

"I can't wait to get my hands on Mickie."

"On Raw."

"What?"

"I made a match for you against her on Raw. I'm so happy that I can make matches too. Just Stephanie and I can't change each other's."

"Thank you and I don't blame you!"

"Mommy!" We turn to see Chelle's daughter, Kaia, with John trailing behind her.

Chelle picks up Kaia. "Oh my sweet baby girl." She kisses Kaia's cheek.

"She's fast." John says.

"You should know that. She is your kid." I say.

"I think it is all kids. Your little ones were running around having Daddy chase them. I don't know how he deals with two."

"It's easier than you think. After you have one, the second one is easy to handle."

"I am not having another baby."

"I can't see you having another one anyways."

Randy walks up with the kids and kisses me. "Hi Mommy."

"Hi, Randal Keith Orton. What's going on?"

"Our children miss you."

"Aww…does Mommy get kisses?"

Alanna and Randy Jr. run up and give me kisses.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Alanna asks.

"I do."

"Are you teaming up with anyone?"

"Auntie Chelle and Auntie Ryse."

"Yay! Who are you fighting?"

"Summer, Naomi, and Tamina." Chelle answers.

"You're gonna win!" Alanna hugs Chelle.

"We will." Chelle says.

Eve walks down the hall with Cody and their son, Raeven.

"Auntie Evie!" Alanna says.

"Hi, Alanna."

Alanna goes to hug Eve. Randy Jr. looks at me and raises his arms, showing me that he wants picked up off the ground. I pick him up and kiss his cheek.

"Mommy!" He giggles.

"Do you like that, Sweetie?" I tickle his feet. "Do you?"

He just keeps laughing. Randy wraps his arms around me.

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I love our family."

"I love our family too."

Alanna clings to Randy's leg.

"I now have our other child attached to my leg."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Chelle, Ryse, and I frown as Eve taps out to the Figure-Eight. She would've won if Ric didn't interfere.

"Here is your winner, Charlotte!"

I smile as Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks attack her from behind. Eve rolls out of the ring and heads backstage.

I watch as Eve heads to us with Becky and Sasha behind her.

"For the cause…" Becky says.

"For Charlotte being a bitch…" Sasha says.

"Good job." I say.

"Thanks." They both say.

* * *

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

"And their opponents, representing the Divas of Domination, the team of Maryse, Michelle McCool, and Marissa!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Michelle starts the match off against Tamina. Tamina immediately hits Michelle with a Big Boot. She then then throws Michelle into a corner, making her hit the turnbuckle hard. Tamina tosses Michelle across the ring and tags in Naomi. Naomi hits Michelle with the Rear View. She pins Michelle.

1…2…kickout!

Michelle quickly runs over and tags me in.

I hit Naomi with a Thesz Press. Once I get off of her, I hit Tamina and Summer Rae with Cheap shots. I hit Naomi with a Superkick. I then lock in the Figure-Four. Summer runs in and breaks the submission. Michelle chase her back to her corner. Naomi tags in Summer. I tag in Maryse.

Maryse hits Summer with a Clothesline. Summer falls hard. Maryse does the hair flip. Naomi goes to interfere, but Michelle goes after her. Tamina goes to interfere, but I hit her with a Superkick. Summer hits Maryse with a DDT and pins her.

1…2…kickout!

Maryse hits Summer with a Dropkick and tags me in. We hit her with a DDT together. I hit Summer with a Picture Perfect and tag Maryse back in. She hits Summer with a French Kiss and pins her.

1…2…3!

"Here are your winners, the Divas of Domination!"


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy. But I do have ideas for the next set of DoD Series short stories. I will start working on them once I start Road to Redemption. To make up for not updating in a while, I am adding three chapters to this FanFic today. Also I went to Chicago Comic Con this past weekend. I met the Bellas, Becky Lynch, and Dean Ambrose. Sadly, I couldn't meet Seth Rollins and Bayley because I couldn't go Thursday, and I didn't pay to meet John Cena because I've already met him before. Anyways...to the story!

* * *

 _ **R**_ _ **aw: March 14, 2016**_

I watch from a corner as I see Stephanie talking to Kevin Owens.

"Looks like she's getting people for her side." I mutter.

"Not like it'll help her." Says Paul Heyman, who I hadn't notice next to me.

"Yeah…how did I not notice you?"

He shrugs. "You were probably too busy watching Stephanie and Owens."

"Probably…"

"I saw Mickie James earlier."

"She's Stephanie's security against me and the other DoD."

"Oh…I think she's going to try to get Melina back too."

"Considering the terms of Melina getting fired, it'd be unlikely that she would want to be back."

"But you never know…she's Mickie's best friend after all."

"True."

* * *

"Heyman made me realize something." I tell the others.

"He doesn't make sense 99 percent of the time." Cody says.

"But this does…"

"What did he make you realize?" John asks.

"Stephanie could possibly bring Melina back."

"What?"

"It does make sense." Ryse says.

"See!" I say. "It could happen."

"Just be careful." Randy says. "Okay?"

"Okay…Chelle, I'll be in your corner tonight."

"Okay." She says.

"I'm serious." Randy says. "Be careful, Rissa."

"I'm Marissa Orton. I can be careful."

"Okay…"

"I will be careful."

"Yeah, Daddy." Randy Jr. says. "Mommy will be careful."

"You're supposed to be on my side." Randy says to our son.

Randy Jr. shrugs. I laugh at our son.

Randy frowns at me. "You're encouraging him."

"You told him that he was supposed to be on your side." I say.

"Touché."

* * *

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool!"

("Obsession" plays)

"And her opponent, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mickie and Michelle lock up. Mickie hits Michelle with a Clothesline. She then glares at me. I wave at her. Mickie then locks in a Sleeper Hold on Michelle. Michelle gets out of it. Michelle hits Mickie with a Big Boot. She then picks her up for the Faithbreaker. Stephanie walks down to the ring as Michelle hits it and pins Mickie.

1…2…

Stephanie pulls Michelle off of Mickie. Michelle looks at her angrily. I then run up behind Stephanie. Michelle looks at me and then smirks. I hit Stephanie with a Clothesline and then attack her. I then hear the bell that signals the end of the match.

"Here is your winner, Mickie James!"

I glare at her. She rolls out of the ring and helps Stephanie up. I get in the ring and help Chelle up.

* * *

Randy pulls me to him when we get to the guerilla. John takes Chelle somewhere else.

Randy brushes my hair back. "You okay, Rissa?"

"I'm fine. I just…should've been better about being distracting." I say.

"It's Stephanie's fault not yours."

"I see who's side you immediately take, Randy." Mickie says as she approaches us.

"I'm a married man, Mickie. Leave me and my wife alone."

"I don't get it. She's not even pretty."

"You're wrong. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and don't you ever insult my wife again!"

Mickie looks shocked and walks away.

I look at Randy. "Thanks."

He kisses my forehead. "You're my wife. I'm supposed to defend you and our children. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

_**SmackDown Filming: March 15, 2016**_

"I am enjoying myself today." I say as I play with my son.

"Good." Randy says. "I think our son is too."

"He is." I say as he makes car noises while moving the toy cars.

"Yeah. Too bad Alanna isn't here too."

"She has to spend time with her other grandparents."

"Yeah, but Sam's parents hate me. You can tell."

"They've been like that since the car accident."

Sam had passed away after a car accident a few months before I gave birth to Randy Junior. After, we got custody of Alanna, but Sam's parents get visitations. We also let Elaine and Bob have visitations.

"Yeah. I think they wanted custody of Alanna."

"They still do. Too bad for them. You're her father. If it makes you feel better, I think they hate me more than you."

"That's because I married you. I didn't marry Sam."

"And because Alanna calls me Mom."

"That shouldn't be a reason. Sam passed. You're the mother Alanna needs."

"I know. You tell me that all the time."

Chelle and John enter with Kaia. They sit Kaia on the floor with Randy Junior. He hands her a toy car to play with.

"Thank you." Kaia says.

"You're welcome." Junior says.

"They're so cute." Chelle whispers.

"They are." I say.

I take a picture.

John looks at me. "Send me that picture."

"Okay."

"I got the sharpie." Chelle says.

"Red?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"What are you up to?" Randy asks.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"You'll see later."

"Junior." Randy looks at our son. "Mommy's being mean."

Junior laughs. "I don't control Mommy, Daddy."

Randy sighs. "I know."

"At least he knows." I mutter.

Randy rolls his eyes at me. "Yeah…"

I chuckle. "You love me."

"Why would I not?"

I shrug.

* * *

I grabbed my leather jacket. "Ready, ladies?"

"Yep." They all say.

Mickie and Stephanie are in the ring cutting a promo.

"Grab a camera." I say. "It's showtime."

"You one hundred percent sure?" Eve asks.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ryse asks.

"Exactly." I say.

Chelle gets a camera. We start it.

* * *

Mickie and Stephanie look at the titantron.

"Stephanie," I say. "You may have gotten Mickie James to win her match Monday night, but Michelle over here doesn't take losing well. Especially when it's because of bitches like you."

"Stephanie," Michelle says. "When I get cheated out of a match, I plan revenge. And now my revenge is planned against you!"

"And considering you have also cheated Marissa out of a match," Eve says. "We all have problems with you."

"We're coming." Maryse says. "We're coming for you."

We drop the camera, cutting the feed off.

"Now." I say to the tech guy.

The lights blackout. The girls and I run down to the ring and hide under it. The lights come back on.

"I see what you're doing!" Mickie says. "You're playing mind games with us! This is stupid! I-"

I hit Mickie with a RKO. Neither her or Stephanie had noticed me come from under the ring.

I grab Mickie's microphone. "What were you saying?" I look at Stephanie. "Hi, Steph!"

Stephanie starts looking around for the others. She rolls out of the ring and runs backstage. Mickie gets up and shoves me.

Michelle comes from under the ring and stands behind Mickie. Mickie turns around to come face-to-face with her. Michelle hits Mickie with a Faithbreaker Maryse then slides into the ring and hits Mickie with the French Kiss. Eve then enters and hits Mickie with a Moonsault. I then line up in the corner for a Punt Kick, but I look into the camera.

"This is for you, Randy." I say before hitting Mickie with a Punt Kick.

Michelle pulls out the red sharpie and writes "DoD" on Mickie's forehead.

We head to the back. Everyone looks at us.

"Turning more heads than the formation." Ryse says.

"Damn right we are." Chelle says.

"We're legends now." Eve says. "That's why."

"Legends or not." I say. "We turn heads."

"Isn't the Punt Kick banned?"

"We weren't wrestling."

"True…"

Stephanie walks over and glares at me. "The Punt Kick is banned."

"So? We weren't wrestling."

"It's funny that you always have backup."

"So do you."

"Contract signing. Just you and me. Monday."

"See you then."

I head to my locker-room. Randy looks at me in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"You redid the formation." He says.

"You noticed."

"Yep."

"Stephanie and I have a contract signing on Raw. She said just me and her, but I don't trust that."

"I have your back."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Raw: March 21, 2016**_

"What are you wearing?" Randy asks.

"It's called a romper." I say.

"It's like pants and a shirt connected. I don't understand women's clothing."

"You aren't supposed to."

"Why are you wearing this romper thing?"

"So I can look nice at the contract signing yet not flash people when I kick her ass. Which is what would happen if I wore a dress."

"I don't want people seeing your underwear. Buy more of these rompers."

"I have five already."

"Oh. Wear them more often."

"I just bought them Thursday night."

"Oh."

"I like how confused you are."

"Shut up."

I take a selfie. I then post it on Twitter.

MarissaWWE: Ready for the contract signing tonight on **#RAW**

Randy apparently got on Twitter and replied.

RandyOrton: Damn! My wife is hot! **#ShesMine** MarissaWWE

I laugh as his tweet about me. "You're just going to give me a even bigger ego."

"Can it get bigger?" He asks.

"Yes!"

He smacks my ass. "Mine is still bigger."

"Not going to argue with that."

"I know that you won't."

"Good."

Michelle and John enter the locker-room.

"We have bad news for you." John says.

"What?" I ask.

"Brock and Paulrus are fucking liars."

"What happened?" Randy asks as he wraps an arm around me.

"They were talking to Stephanie…"

"And I overheard them…" Chelle says.

"What'd they say?" Randy asks.

"They were telling her the names of all of the people we had gotten to join us so Stephanie can try and turn them her way or punish them."

"Okay. I'm pissed now. Anything else?" I say.

"They mentioned something about attacking the people who don't take Stephanie's side while you are out there signing the contract so Stephanie and Triple H can attack you by yourself. What do we do?"

"Get someone to attack Brock."

"Me." Randy says.

"They'll expect that."

"Me?" John asks.

"That's predictable too. We need to get someone Brock Lesnar won't expect."

"How about me?" Someone says from the now open door.

"Dave!" I say before hugging him.

He hugs Michelle too and gives Randy and John bro hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Michelle asks.

"Stephanie has been trying to get me to return and join her side. Now returning? I want to do that…but not for Stephanie. She'll just be using me as a henchman like when Evolution was reformed a couple years ago, and Randal and I were just there to help Triple H take out the Shield because he felt threatened. Nobody on Stephanie's side is going to get anything she told them she would. She'll just dispose of them once Marissa kicks her ass at WrestleMania. I want to be on this side, the side with the the better McMahon's."

"Consider it done." Shane says.

"Does anyone ever knock?" I ask.

"No. As I was saying, Dave, I will sign you a contract. I also plan on getting the contracts of the people on our side."

"Okay." Dave and I say.

"Do you want Brock?" I ask Dave.

"I want Brock." Dave replies.

"I'll distract Paulrus."

* * *

I walk over to Paulrus with Chelle, Eve, and Ryse with me. We're in Catering, so we sit down with him.

"Hey, Paul." Eve says.

"Hey, girls." He replies. "How are you doing?"

I never noticed how fake he was with us until now.

"We're okay." Ryse says. "Just a little pissed off."

"Why?"

I receive a text from Dave.

Dave: Lesnar is finished. He'll be out for a long while.

"Because someone decided to deceive us." Chelle says.

"Who?" Paul said a little uncomfortably.

"I think you know who." I say smirking before standing up to leave. "And you know I don't like being double-crossed."

"You little bitch." He says. "What'd you do?"

I slap him. "You'll see. Now, if you excuse me, I have a contract to sign."

* * *

Style and grace

I'm never gonna be done.

Lean on in.

Now welcome to the queendom…

Stephanie and Triple H walk down to the ring holding hands. He holds the ropes for her as she enters the ring. They kiss, and Stephanie sits down on one side of the table.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I walk out to the stage from backstage by myself. I give the fans high fives, but my eyes never leave Stephanie's. I enter the ring and sit opposite of Stephanie.

She grabs the contract and a microphone. "Marissa, considering that we share a father, genetics should've made you smarter than this. You decided to get in the ring with me! You've done a lot of stupid shit, but this is by far the stupidest. So I am going to give you one more chance…leave this ring right now or…I am going to make you my bitch come WrestleMania. I'm going to humiliate you so bad that you won't ever want to step in any wrestling ring ever again!" She signs the contract.

I laugh. "Stephanie, there isn't a damn thing you can do that will make me not want to do this match or step in a wrestling ring ever again. Try to humiliate me. I dare you. I'm not stupid! I know exactly why you hate me so much…you're scared. You're scared that I am going to take all your power away because you know I can. That's why you tried to keep me in the Authority for so long. You thought that you and your idiotic husband with a huge ass nose were safe from me taking what you have, but then you attacked my husband! That's making you the stupid one!"

"You were still with us after that."

"Because it was a part of the plan. All you do is try to turn family and friends against each other whenever it's in your favor or have people attacked. I have been a victim of both. Every time something went wrong, you had me attacked! And I never told anyone this, but you tried to get me to divorce Randy! How much of a selfish bitch are you?! You've wronged many people and I am going to kick your ass for all of them."

"Like who?"

"The Bella's, The Shield, Batista, Big Show, Kane, John Cena, Daniel Bryan! Hell even Vickie Guerrero!"

"None of them ever beat the Authority. What makes you think you can?"

"I don't think I can. I know that I can."

I take the contract right out of her hands and sign it. Triple H grabs me from behind to hold me back, so Stephanie can beat on me.

She draws her fist back.

I hear voices in my head

They council me

They understand

They talk to me…

Randy runs down to the ring and goes to save me. Stephanie and Triple H look panicked. They go after Randy. Triple H starts attacking Randy. Stephanie readies herself to slap Randy. I turn her around and slap her hard. She falls to the ground. I then grab Triple H and slap him too. He looks at me angrily. Randy attacks him from behind. I turn around just in time to hit Stephanie with a Superkick. I see Triple H pull a sledgehammer from under the ring, but Roman Reigns appears from under the ring and takes it. Randy hits Triple H with a RKO. Stephanie turns me around and goes for a Pedigree, but I reverse it into a Clothesline. I then pick her up and hit a Chaotic Ending. I roll out of the ring and pull Randy into a kiss.

("Next Big Thing" plays)

Nothing can ever be peaceful. Can it?

Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman walk down the entrance the ramp.

"Mr. Orton," Paul says. "The moment you are able to compete. My client wants to face you one-on-one in the ring."

"It's on." Randy says.

* * *

"Are you crazy?!" I ask.

"Yes." Randy replies.

"It's Brock Lesnar!"

"I know. I can beat him."

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't."


	15. Chapter 15

Here's something uncommon...a Thursday update. Sorry I couldn't get it in yesterday. I was a little busy. Updates should usually be on Wednesdays and on the occasion Mondays. Anyways...here's the chapter. There will only be 3-4 chapters after this one.

* * *

 _ **SmackDown Filming: March 22, 2016**_

"I need a break from Stephanie and all of her shit…or a break from work in general soon." I say.

"A break?!" Chelle asks.

"Yeah…"

"From wrestling?!" Ryse asks.

"Yeah…you know go home to Saint Louis spend lots more time than I normally get with the kids. Maybe go see my other older brother. Go see the friends from high school and the small group of friends from college."

"I feel betrayed."

"Bullshit."

"I know. I understand."

"Let me be honest with you guys." Eve says. "Cody and I were thinking that we're going to take a break from wrestling too. After WrestleMania."

"You taking a break too, Chelle?"

"No." Chelle scoffs. "I'm staying here. What about you?"

"Me too…and Ted may or may not be returning."

"What?!" I say.

"He isn't 100% sure yet."

"Oh."

"At least half of our group will be here after WrestleMania."

"You mean five members."

"No…Randy will definitely go with you."

"You never know."

"Yeah I do."

"Sure…"

"We should do something next week." Brie says.

"Like what?"

"Go down and see Nikki. Drink some wine and have some girl time."

"I'm in."

"Me too." Chelle, Eve, and Ryse say.

* * *

I pull my hair into a ponytail. I mean business tonight. I put on Randy's"Venom in my Veins" T-shirt. I then exit the locker-room. I almost run straight into Brock Lesnar.

He glares at me. "Watch where you are going…Orton. And while you're at it, go do something useful."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I said-"

"I heard you. Fuck you."

He grabs my arm. "Excuse me?"

"I said fuck you."

He tightens his grip. "What makes you think you can disrespect me?"

"I was disrespected first."

He lets go. "You and your bullshit."

He starts walking away. I turn around and give him the middle finger. He left a red mark on my arm. Randy's gonna be pissed.

* * *

"Fuck!" Randy shouts. "Who the hell does he think he is?! Nobody touches my wife like that! Nobody!"

Everyone in Catering looks at Randy. He starts pacing around.

"Babe…" I say. "You'll get him. It'll be-"

"I'm pissed, Rissa! Pissed! He fucking touched you! I'm gonna-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He kisses me back.

"I'm going to get him good." Randy whispers.

"Good." I say. "You do that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I walked down to the ring alone due to Stephanie banning everybody from ringside.

Tear the stars out from the sky  
Darkness falls I come alive  
I've always been this way  
I'll fly before I change  
Tear the stars out from the sky…

"And her opponent from Norwich, England, Paige!"

And she made me face my brother's girlfriend.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We shake hands before starting the match off. Paige and I lock up. She pushes me into a corner. She starts punching me until the referee counts to four. I then go to recover. She runs at me, but I move out of the way and hit Paige with a Tornado DDT. I pin her.

1…2…kickout!

I go to hit her with a Right Hand, but she blocks it and hits me with the Rampaige. She pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I then hit her with a hard European Uppercut. I then start unloading lots of Right Hands on Paige. I hit her with a Superkick followed by the Picture Perfect. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

I pick Paige up and shake her hand again. She hugs me. I wasn't expecting it, but I hug her back. She raises my arm in victory before we head backstage together.


	16. Chapter 16

I know I said Thursdays weren't going to be an update day, but I have yet another Thursday update. Only 2 chapters left after this one. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Raw: March 28, 2016**_

"6 days until WrestleMania!" I say.

"I'm so excited!" Chelle says.

"Me too!" Eve says.

"Who isn't?" Ryse asks before turning to me. "Why aren't you dressed to wrestle?"

"I have nothing on the card right now." I reply.

"Oh. Did you talk to your choice for special guest referee?"

"Yeah."

I got to pick a special guest referee for my match Sunday. Stephanie got to pick a stipulation.

"Who is it?" Chelle asks.

"You'll see later tonight."

"Is it a good friend?" Eve asks.

"Yes…but that leaves plenty of possibilities."

* * *

"Wearing a romper again?" Randy asks.

"Unless my match idea is accepted." I say.

"Which is…"

"Stephanie and Triple H against me and Roman."

"Does Roman not have a match either?"

"Nope."

"Knock, knock." Dean Ambrose says walking in.

"What's up, Dean?"

"Not much. Just checking up on my fellow psychos."

"Haha."

"So…did you get a special guest referee?"

"I did."

"Who is it?"

"You'll see later."

"Is it Trish Stratus or Lita?"

"No."

"Does anyone other than you and this person know who it is?"

"Me and Shane." Randy says.

"What do you think of her choice?"

"It's very good."

"Can I at least get a gender?"

I sigh. "Fine. It's a male."

"I'll start making bets with everyone else on who it is. Someone is going to owe me money."

I laugh. "Good luck with that."

Roman and Colby walk in as Dean exits.

"Nobody knocks." Randy says.

"At least Dean says knock knock." I reply.

"True…"

"I just wanted to tell you that Stephanie and Triple H are opening up Raw." Roman says.

"Perfect time to interrupt and make our challenge." I say.

"That's what I thought."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Can we do the entrance through the crowd? It looks fun."

"Sure. See ya later."

"See ya."

Roman leaves. Randy and I turn to Colby.

"Who's the referee?" Colby asks.

"Not telling you." I reply.

"But why?!"

"Cause you'll open your mouth about it and ruin the surprise."

"Does Randy know?"

"Yeah…so?"

"What makes you think he won't open his mouth?"

"She threatened me." Randy says.

"With what?"

"Something that stays between us." I say.

"Fine…why can't you just tell me?!"

"Fine! I'll tell you! But if you tell a soul, I'm beating you up after you're cleared to compete."

"Okay. Tell me."

"It's…"

* * *

"This Sunday," Triple H says. "Roman Reigns will be put down…permanently. He crossed the Authority. And everyone knows that the Authority always wins. Because we know what's best for business."

"Speaking of people who have crossed the Authority," Stephanie says. "My dear sister, Marissa, chose the wrong side and has decided her fate. At WrestleMania this Sunday, I will end the legendary career of Marissa…for good. And-"

("The Truth Reigns" hits)

Roman and I walk down through the crowd. We grab microphones as we enter the ring.

"Stephanie," I say. "It's funny how you are talking about ending a legendary career. In some sense, you're legendary too."

"Yeah…" Roman says. "A legendary bitch."

"Hey! You-" I cut Triple H.

"Shut up, Hunter!" I say. "As I was saying, you're legendary in a way. But I'm the one here who knows a thing or two about killing legends. I mean I'm married to the Legend Killer himself. Don't ya think he's taught me some things."

"Oh yes." Stephanie says. "Your husband…your husband that married you out of pity. Which is funny because I thought the Legend Killer, the Viper, whatever you call him, didn't pity anyone. Then again, Randy Orton is-"

I slap Stephanie again. "Say what you want about my husband. He told me that he wasn't going to stop me from kicking your ass for it."

"You'll take that back when I beat you in our Falls Count Anywhere match on Sunday!"

"Let's remember who has been in the ring more."

"I'll still win."

"How about we test that out tonight?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Marissa and Roman Reigns versus Stephanie McMahon and Triple H in an Intergender Tag Team match."

"Nope…" Triple H says. "We're not doing that match."

"Aw…I told you, Roman. They're wussies."

Triple H grabs my arm. I slap him. I then move out of the way for Roman to Spear him. Next thing I know, I get hit with a Pedigree.

* * *

"Thanks, Ro." I say as he hands me an icepack for my head. "She put all of her bitterness into that Pedigree."

Randy rushes in. "Baby Girl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Head just hurts."

"Thanks, Roman. But I'll take it from here. Go get ready for your match."

"Okay. See ya later, Randy. Get better, Sis."

"I will." I reply before turning to Randy. "He has a match?"

"Thanks to Stephanie." Randy tells me.

"Randy…" I smirk. "I have an idea."

"What do you need?"

"The girls and a cameraman."

"I'll text Chelle."

* * *

"How did you not realize this before?" Eve asks.

"I don't know." I say. "But I want you to do it."

"Why?"

"It is your last Raw before your break." Chelle says. "And we don't have a WrestleMania match."

"Yeah." Ryse says. "Do it."

"I'll do it." Eve says. "But next time, Rissa, remember this sooner."

"I will." I say. "She just made sure to keep my mind on other things."

"Oh…"

"We good?"

"Yeah…"

The cameraman starts the camera.

"Stephanie…" I say. "Unfortunately, I can't compete in the ring tonight. But…I was thinking…you can. And since you like to put me in matches so much…I'm putting you in one tonight. You will face my dear friend, Eve, later on one on one. Good luck!"

* * *

"Here is your winner, Stephanie McMahon!"

Stephanie had just cheated her way to victory over Eve. Michelle and Maryse pull Eve out of the ring.

Stephanie mocks them. "Who's laughing now, ladies? I have gotten one up on half of the Divas of Domination tonight. Maryse, Michelle, why don't you two try me?"

I smirk from backstage. Stephanie didn't know what she had coming. Michelle gets in the ring and goes after Stephanie. Stephanie tosses her back out. Maryse goes after and receives a Big Boot.

Stephanie starts laughing at my teammates.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you…

I walk down to the ring and enter with a microphone.

"Stephanie," I say. "Earlier tonight, you announced that our match this Sunday at WrestleMania is a Falls Count Anywhere match. However, I was never given the opportunity to announce our special guest referee. And-"

"Is it your husband?" Stephanie asks.

"No…the special guest referee for our match is…Daniel Bryan!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**March 29, 2016**_

"Skipping the last SmackDown filming before WrestleMania…" Brie says. "Look at us."

"It's nice." Chelle says.

"Yeah it is." Ryse adds. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Well…" Brie says. "This Sunday is…my last match."

I spit out my wine. "What?!"

"I'm-"

"I heard you. Just let me process it."

"Okay…"

"What caused you to retire?"

"Daniel and I want to try for kids."

"Everyone except me retires for kids."

"I plan on returning to the ring at some point, but I want to retire for now and have a kid or two."

"Oh…well make your last match memorable."

"I will, but, sadly, Eva Marie is on my team."

"I would totally take her place if I was cleared to compete." Nikki says. "But I am not."

"It's okay."

"But you'll be backstage at WrestleMania this Sunday." I say. "Right?"

"Yeah." Nikki says.

"Good." Eve says. "You need to be where your sister is."

"Yeah." Brie says. "I want you to be right there with me for my last match."

"I will." Nikki says. "Don't worry."

"Did Marissa tell you who's doing her entrance yet?" Chelle asks the others.

"No…" They all say.

"Linkin Park and Jay-Z." I say.

"What are they performing?" Ryse asks.

"Encore and Numb put together."

"A mashup?" Eve asks.

"Yeah. That."

"I am excited to see this."

"How'd you get them?" Nikki asks.

"I have my connections…" I reply.

"Awesome…" Brie says.

I pour another glass of wine. "It is very awesome."

"How many bottles are we going to go through?" Eve asks.

Nikki shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'll make Dolph buy more."

I laugh. "He's useful for that."

"He is. Also…" She shows us her hand. "He finally popped the question."

"Oh my god! Congrats!" I say.

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone. I haven't announced it publicly yet."

"We won't." The rest of us say.

"Good."

I pull out my phone. "Selfie anyone?"

We take a selfie. I post it on my Instagram.

marissaorton: Hanging out with the girls. #lovemywine #thesquad #totaldivas

I made sure to tag all of the girls before posting it.

"Ugh…" Eve says.

"What?" I ask.

"My face looks bad in this one."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but whatever. It's already on the internet."

"Oh, Eve…"

* * *

 _ **Stephanie's P.O.V.**_

"Tell Marissa that she's in a Three-on-One Handicap match tonight." I tell the stagehand.

"Um…" She says. "Ms. McMahon?"

"What, McKayla."

"It's McKenzie actually. Your sister is not here tonight."

"What did you say, McKenna?"

"Marissa is not here tonight."

"Where is she?"

She pulls out her iPhone and pulls up an Instagram post to show me.

marissaorton: Hanging out with the girls. #lovemywine #thesquad #totaldivas

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Put Paige and Natalya in the match as a Two-on-Three Handicap match."

"Who are their opponents?"

"Team B.A.D. and Summer Rae."

"Okay."

"Now get going, McKay. Wait…one more thing."

She turns around. "Yes, Ms. McMahon?"

"After tonight, you're fired."

* * *

 _ **Marissa's P.O.V.**_

"You've gotta be kidding me." I say.

"What happened?" Nikki says.

"Stephanie fired McKenzie."

"Isn't that the stagehand that tells us our matches sometimes?" Brie asks.

"Yeah…"

"Who told you?" Eve asks.

"She texted me."

"Why do I feel like you're going to do something about it?" Chelle asks.

"Cause I am."

"What?" Ryse asks.

"Rehire McKenzie and give her a good position."

"What position?"

"You know that President of the Divas Division title I have?"

"Yeah…"

"She will be the Personal Assistant to the President of the Divas Division."

"You haven't had a PA in a while." Nikki says.

"Not since Brad Maddox."

"He was scared shitless of you." Brie says.

"Ah…good memories."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the last chapter of Daniel's Retirement.

* * *

 _ **WrestleMania 32: April 3, 2016**_

"McKenzie," I say. "Do you have it?"

She shows me the new WWE Women's Championship. "Got it."

Lita joins us in walking. "It looks similar to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"Yes it does." I say. "But it's still better than the Butterfly Belt."

"Agreed." McKenzie and Lita say.

I enter the room and set it Championship on a table. "Do either of you have something to cover it with?"

"Here." Lita hands me a blanket.

"Thanks, Lita." I say. "McKenzie, I need you to get all of the Divas Division in here."

"On it." She says before leaving.

* * *

I smile as Charlotte, the final Diva to arrive, sits down. "Ladies," I say. "Today, I speak to you as the President of the _Women's_ Division."

They all share a look.

"July 13, 2015, I brought Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks up from NXT. These three women helped finally launch the Divas Revolution. It started after the Bella Twins defeated Paige and Emma in a thirty second match on an episode of Raw. That launched #GiveDivasAChance. And now, we're here. My personal assistant, McKenzie, called you in here because I have an important announcement. That announcement is that from now on we will no longer be called Divas, we will be called Superstars. Just like the men."

The women sitting in front of me clap.

"And the Triple Threat match that was supposed to be for the Divas Championship will now crown the first ever WWE Women's Champion. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

Lita unveils the Championship. The women cheer. I smile. They start to leave. Becky, Sasha, and Charlotte remain seated until the others leave.

"Thanks so much, Marissa." Sasha says. "I promise you that we won't disappoint."

Sasha hugs me before leaving. Becky approaches me next.

"No matter whether I win or not," Becky says. "This match will be the best of my career."

Becky also hugs me and leaves.

Charlotte and I are alone now.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you. I was stupid. I still have much to learn, and I need to learn it from you. Please, accept my apology."

I sigh. "I accept your apology, Charlotte."

She smiles. "Thank you. If I win tonight, I want you to have the first shot at the Championship."

"No," I say. "After tonight, I plan on taking a break from wrestling. Give to someone else."

"Like who?"

"Nattie seems to be in line for one."

"She does. You're gonna win tonight."

"I hope so. I'm rooting for you as well."

"Thanks. I'm done with Stephanie. She's a bitch. Summer, Naomi, and Tamina are too. Stephanie thinks that she can beat our entire Division."

"Well…I say we prove her wrong."

"You will. Kick her ass."

"I will."

"Good."

* * *

"I made up with Charlotte." I say.

"When?" Randy asks.

"Earlier."

"Oh. How'd that happen?"

"She apologized for everything. I accepted it."

"Good. That means less drama."

"Yes it does. But we're going home tomorrow anyways."

"True. You're nervous."

"Me nervous? What? No. I'm not nervous."

"Marissa Lynn, don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"It's okay to be nervous about this match. There's nothing wrong with that. Hell…it's your first WrestleMania match since giving birth to our son. All these other times, you've just been in my corner."

"But what if I can't beat her?"

"You won't be able to with an attitude like that."

"I'm not nervous…I'm terrified of letting everyone down."

"No matter what happens. You'll still have everyone supporting you. If they stop supporting you, they're not worth anything to you."

"I don't want to disappoint the kids."

"You won't. Our kids think that you are the most amazing mother ever. And they're right. You are. Win or lose, they won't be disappointed in you."

I give a small smile. "Thanks, Randy. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. If Triple H tries to interfere, I'm running down to the ring and kicking his ass."

"Good. I'd like that."

I start to put on my ring gear. He looks at his appearance in the mirror.

"I love you so much." Randy says.

"I love you too."

"Kick her ass for me. Okay?"

I laugh. "Okay, Randy. I was planning on doing that anyways."

"Well…I would hope so."

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

He smiles. "But you enjoy it."

"That I do. Let's take a picture."

I go to grab my phone, but Randy grabs his.

"I'll do this one." He says.

He wraps his arms around me and takes the picture. He posts it on Instagram.

randyorton: 30 & 31- She was in my corner. 32- I'll be in hers.

He tags me in the picture. I smile as I read the caption.

"By the way," Randy says. "My parents are keeping the kids tonight."

"When did you arrange for this?" I ask.

"A few hours ago."

"Why?"

"They want us to go out and celebrate your victory over Stephanie. I don't think we'll go out but we're definitely celebrating."

I smack him. "I think I know what you are suggesting."

"You should."

I grab him and kiss him. He wraps his arms around me as we continue.

"Kick ass." He says.

"I will." I reply.

"Good."

We hear a knock on the door. I open it, surprised to see who I find on the other side. It's Molly Holly and Candice Michelle.

I hug them. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in your seats?"

I knew they were in Dallas to film Table for 3 with Chelle and watch WrestleMania from the front row.

"We should…" Molly says. "But we had to come see you."

"Yeah…" Candice says. "Give you a pep talk before you face Stephanie."

I laugh. "Thanks. Why don't you come in?"

"Wait." Molly says. "Is Lover Boy in there?"

"Hi, Molly." Randy says from inside the locker-room.

"Okay he is. Hi, Randy."

They enter.

Randy laughs. "Hi, Candice. I didn't realize you were here too."

She rolls her eyes. "Hi, Randy. See that you are still an asshole."

"That ain't gonna change."

"I can see that."

"I know."

"Can you two not bicker?" I ask.

"Marissa," Molly says. "You know that will never happen."

"It was worth a shot."

We talk some more until Candice and Molly leave to find their seats.

* * *

I watch as Brie locks in the Yes! Lock on Naomi. Naomi taps out.

"Here are your winners, Team Total Divas!"

The girls and I cheer. Nikki runs down to the ring to celebrate in the ring with her sister.

I smile. "I'm proud of Brie."

"Me too." Eve, Chelle, and Ryse say.

"I'm going to miss her."

The others nod in agreement. Team Total Divas and Nikki arrive backstage. I immediately hug Brie. Chelle, Eve, and Ryse join in.

"Good job." I say.

"Thanks, Marissa." Brie says.

"You're welcome."

"Now…you go kick Stephanie's ass."

"I still have a long time til that match."

* * *

Stephanie and Daniel are already in the ring. I high-five Jay-Z and Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington of Linkin Park as they head to the stage.

Randy pulls me into his arms. I bury my head in his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"You'll be fine." Randy whispers.

"I know." I reply. "Thank you, Randy."

"For what?"

"Everything." I smile at him.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, n*** make some noise…

I high-five the girls before blowing Randy a kiss. I head on stage.

I high-five Jay-Z again. I then start walking to the ring. I keep my gaze on Stephanie. She keeps hers on me.

"And the opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I stop when I see Elaine, Bob, and the kids. I hug all of them. I do the same when I see Molly and Candice. I enter the ring and keep watching Stephanie.

I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar…

I remove my Batman inspired jacket and smirk. We were following Dean vs. Brock, but we're going to steal the show.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Stephanie and I lock up immediately. She throws me to the ground and grabs my hair to pull me up. I spit in her face and hit Steph with a Clothesline. I then get pulled to the ground. She grabs my leg. I try to kick her off, but I fail. She puts me in a Leglock. I make it to the ropes and kick her off. I then hit Steph with a Running Bulldog. I bow down to the crowd. She grabs me from behind and hits a Suplex. She rolls out of the ring and grabs a Sledgehammer from underneath it.

("Obsession" plays)

I turn to see Mickie skipping to the ring. Stephanie clocks me from behind with the Sledgehammer. She then hits me with a Pedigree.

You're not enough for me (Oh no no)

Just another man in love with me (Just another man ooh)

Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey, hey Oh well)

You're not enough for me (oh no)...

Michelle runs down to the ring. She goes after Mickie. Stephanie goes after her, but I go after Stephanie and hit a German Suplex.

("Paparazzi" plays)

Shockingly, Melina heads down to the ring with a chair. She swings at me, but I duck. She misses me again. Stephanie hits me with a Clothesline.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oh je me sens tout nu…

Maryse makes her way to the ring. Stephanie and Melina go to double team me, but Maryse grabs Melina and hits her with a DDT. They roll out of the ring.

Stephanie goes after me, but I send her out of the ring. I follow her. She goes to escape through the crowd, but I attack her us she is trying to get over the barricade. I get up on the barricade and hit her with a DDT. She falls to the ground. Someone jumps out of the crowd and attacks me. It's Victoria. Eve comes out of nowhere and leaps on Victoria. I get from behind with a chair in the back. Stephanie lifts me up onto the Spanish Announce Table after she clears it off. She goes for a Pedigree, but I reverse it and hit a RKO. I pin Stephanie.

1…2…kickout!

Daniel only counts to two. I groan in frustration. Stephanie throws me off the Announce Table and starts unloading punches on me. She gets off of me and grabs the chair. She lays underneath my head before picking me up. Stephanie hits a Pedigree on top of the chair. I feel like I was busted open. Oh well. Stephanie pins me.

1…2…kickout!

I kicked out at the last possible moment.

She starts yelling at Daniel. "It was three! It was three!"

"It was two." Daniel replies.

Stephanie slaps Daniel across the face. I pull out some Brass Knuckles and smirk. I hit Stephanie with the Brass Knuckles. Mickie gets up on the apron, and I punch her off with the Brass Knuckles. I throw them away from me. I grab the chair and place it under Stephanie. I wait for her to get up. When she does, I hit her with a RKO. I think she's out cold. I pin her.

1…2…3!

"Here is your winner, Marissa!"

The crowd explodes into cheers. My girls hug me from behind. I start crying happy tears.

Michelle whispers. "We cleared out the lackeys. Congratulations. We'll meet you backstage."

"Why?" I ask.

She looks behind me. "Because someone else wants to congratulate you."

The girls head backstage. I turn to see Randy. I smile. He pulls me to him.

"Congratulations, baby girl." He says. "I knew you could do it."

I wrap my arms around him. "Thanks."

He kisses me. "By the way, Roman prevented Triple H from coming out here."

"Remind me to thank him later."

"Will do, baby girl."

I pull him into a kiss. He kisses me back hard.

I won. Stephanie has been shut up.


End file.
